


Kittenmarsh

by kinneas



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneas/pseuds/kinneas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"What was Anders here for?"</i></p><p>The Storm and What Came Before It.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kittenmarsh

"It's probably good for him. Make him less of a stick in the mud," Garrett says, fiddling with a strap at his armor--tightening it, for once, instead of six years of loosening up, and as long as he drops that line of thought at superficial vanity, it'll be alright.

"Well, you made your bed, Hawke." Varric chuckles, "Literally."

Garrett's smirk softens as he gazes past the door, where he's sure Anders is waiting. "And I'd do it again, exactly the same." He pauses, thoughtful. "Maybe _sooner_. I was practically a priest for over a year. Do you have any idea what that does to a man, except make his knife grip _considerably_ stronger?"

Varric snorts, but he still fixes Garrett with that knowing gaze, the kind of brotherly concern Carver never bothered with, and oh, that still smarts. "It's a little late for this, I know," Varric says, "but I hope you've thought about what you're doing--"

"The whole possessed mage angle, I know, I've already sorted through that."

Varric's tendency to be impenetrable is in full force tonight. "Possessed of _something_ ," he says. "If not spirit, definitely cause."

"Well, it's not like he's all alone in it. You know my feelings." And Varric does. On his bad days, Garrett likes to pretend that if Bethany weren't at the Templars' mercy, he'd have burned the whole Gallows to the ground.

The two seconds of silence are cloying and two seconds too long.

Garrett flops into a short-seated, high-backed chair. " _So_ ," he says, ignoring the creak in his knee, "we can keep talking about my swelteringly _fantastic_ sex life, or we can talk about how there's a _dragon_ out at the Bone Pit, and I want to outdo the Hero of Ferelden."

*


End file.
